<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tastes so Good by CS_impala67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919469">Tastes so Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67'>CS_impala67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Kinktober 2020 fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean Winchester, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean moaned as his husband’s hot mouth worked the milk from his nipples. This had become a regular thing now, ever since Dean’s milk have started coming in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Kinktober 2020 fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tastes so Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Kinktober day 5 I chose Lactation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck yeah, Cas. Suck my tits baby!” Dean moaned as his husband’s hot mouth worked the milk from his nipples. This had become a regular thing now, ever since Dean’s milk have started coming in. He wasn't due to give birth for another few weeks, but his body had already begun getting ready to feed his daughter when it was her time to come. The pregnant Omega had been caught off guard the first time he felt himself lactate a week ago. His milk had come in earlier than he had expected; probably because of how much stimulation they were getting lately. Dean's mate could hardly ever keep his hands-off Dean's chest, even more so when he started developing breasts in the last 2 months of this pregnancy. Dean had assumed the Cas wouldn't want to play with them any longer when his milk has started leaking. He couldn't have been any more wrong. If anything, his Alpha was even more obsessed with Dean's breasts now. Any chance he got; Cas’ mouth would be attached to one of his Omega’s nipples. Dean had no complaints. He absolutely loved having his nipples played with even before he got pregnant. Now that he was with child, there are even more sensitive.</p>
<p>Dean whimpered out at a particularly hard suck from Cas’ mouth. “Fuck Cas, I need more Alpha.” He moaned.</p>
<p>“What do you want, my Omega?” Cas asked, after releasing Dean's abused nipple from his mouth.</p>
<p>“Need your knot Alpha.” Dean whined. Cas leaned up and caught Dean's mouth in a passionate kiss, before bringing his lips over the omegas mating bite, and licking a wet stripe up to his ear.</p>
<p>“Anything you want, my love.” The alpha growled.</p>
<p>He was already between Dean's legs, so he reached down and positioned his cock at the Omega’s slick entrance. He pushed inside in one hard thrust and Dean keened loudly.</p>
<p>“Yes, Alpha fuck me!” He yelled and Cas delivered. He pistoned his hips in a steady rhythm as he bent his head to suck Dean’s nipple into his mouth once more. Milk squirted onto his tongue, making the alpha moan at the taste. He couldn't get enough of the delicious milk.</p>
<p>“Oh God yes!” Dean screamed as he grabbed the back of his Alpha’s head to hold him at his breast. Between the pounding of his prostate, and sucking of his tits, he was overwhelmed with pleasure. Soon enough he felt his orgasm approach and he let go with the scream of his Alpha’s name. Cast fucked him through it and Dean felt the Alpha’s knot trying to work its way inside his hole.</p>
<p>“Fuck Alpha, do it. Give me your knot baby, please!” He babbled, still riding the high of his orgasm. A couple of thrusts later the Alpha’s knot pushed through the ring of muscles, and Dean's ass clenched down, locking them together. The alpha growled as ropes of cum shot inside his omega’s ass, filling him up. The alpha was breathing hard but managed to turn them on their sides while still locked together, so they can relax and wait out his knot. This position was a little awkward with Dean's large belly in the way, but they always managed to make it work, as it was their favorite. The Omega buried his head against his Alpha’s neck and sighed contentedly. He knew they didn't have much longer until they couldn't be this intimate as often, once the baby came. So, for now he was content to bask in it, as long as he could.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>